The invention relates to a vacuum massaging apparatus as defined in the opening part of Claim 1.
Such a massaging apparatus is known from the patent document WO 98/02123 A1. In the know massaging apparatus the pump is formed by a diaphragm pump whose inlet is connected directly to a coupling portion of the suction chamber of the known massaging apparatus by a connecting tube and whose outlet opens directly into the air volume inside the housing of the massaging apparatus. It has appeared that some of the users of the known massaging apparatus consider the noise generated by such a massaging apparatus to be too loud and, consequently, annoying. Tests of the known massaging apparatus have revealed that this undesired noise generation mainly originates from the pump area and from the intake area and delivery area of the pump.